The Storm Within
by Xtreme Gamer
Summary: A Jolteon thinks back on the lifechanging moments and how it all started during one stormy night. Oneshot.


**Do I own Pokémon? No. Do I want to? Yes. Will I ever? Probably not. But I can still hope.**

**Anyway, on with the fic.**

"I must say your Jolteon is quite impressive, young man."

Once again, victory is ours. Though he was a skilled opponent, he had no chance against me. The battle was mine from the start. As I sit by my trainer being complimented, I hear one comment that had been said about me over and over again.

"The way he battles, moving around the field with such grace, and yet striking with frightening accuracy and devestating power. Reminds me of the sea during a storm, turning the once beautiful and calm ocean into a raging beast that shows no mercy."

Many trainers that we have faced said that about me. At first I thought nothing of it. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized...they're right. My trainer seems to be done.

"Let's go, buddy. We have to get to the Pokémon Center to get you checked-up," he says. I nod as we continue on our way. The Pokémon Center isn't that far away, but there have been reports of some bad weather heading our way. Despite that, the skies have been clear all day. No indication of any bad weather heading our way. As we continue on our way, I notice that we're passing close to the ocean. My trainer also notices.

"You want to take a rest here?" he asks me. I nod once again and head out onto the beach. The warm sand feels good as I sit down and gaze out at the ocean. Ah, yes. The ocean that at one point tried to kill me, but in the end saved me...

_

* * *

__For weeks there had been talk of a major hurricane heading their way. The citizens of the small coastal town of Seabreeze had been preparing for it for weeks now. The majority had evacuated, but there were a few that chose to ride the storm out. However, the real danger was for those within the storm itself. All of the Water Pokémon had retreated to a safe depth, but there was still danger for one. Unlike the others, he wasn't a Water type and couldn't retreat to the lower depths of the occean where it was safe. All he could do was sit in his box as the violent waves tossed it back and forth. For what seemed like an eternity the box was thrown around the violent ocean. The small Pokémon inside shut his eyes, praying that everything would be over soon._

_The next day, those who stayed behind in Seabreeze came out to view the destruction the hurricane left behind. Trees had been snapped in two. Houses had their rooves ripped off. The streets were covered in debris. Thankfully, no people or Pokémon were injured. The citizens began the long job of cleaning up after the storm. At the beach many people and Pokémon were clearing away the various pieces of debris that had been washed on shore. A small 10-year old boy was among them. He was dressed in a white T-shirt and blue shorts. His wore a bandana to keep his black hair out of his face. As he was helping, a small box caught his attention. He went over to it and looked inside._

_"What the! There's a Pokémon in here!" he said. Inside the box is a small brown Pokémon resembling a fox. Upon hearing a voice, the small Eevee opened his eyes. He looked up and saw the boy looking down on him._

_"Were you caught in the storm?" the boy asked. The Eevee didn't respond. He was too glad to have survived the storm. The boy reached in and picked the Eevee up._

_"Listen. Do you want to come with me for a while?" he asked. THe Eevee looked at the boy for a while. After a few seconds, he smiled and nodded. The boy put him down._

_"Alright then. Follow me," he said. The boy walked down the beach with the Eevee in tow._

* * *

That was the day I met my trainer. Of course I didn't know it at the time. We bonded during the days following our first meeting. During that time I never left his side. Eventually, he decided to keep me. Of course I didn't object. I was glad to have someone I could count on. We spent a few years together before the next big life-changing experience for me came along.

* * *

_It had been years since the hurricane that devestated Seabreeze came through. Not only has the town gotten back to its original state, but it had expanded as well. Many new stores opened up over the years. In the newly opened Poké Mart, customers enter and leave like clockwork. However, one customer is still looking at the various pieces of merchandise on the shelves. He's dressed in a white T-shirt with a black vest and black jeans. On his shoulder sits an Eevee. In front of them is a display case with three unique stones._

_"So, which one do you want?" the teen asked his Pokémon. The Eevee looked at the stones in front of it. One was a red stone with what appeared to be a fire inside of it. The next one was blue with bubbles inside of it. But neither one of them had the Eevee's attention. It was staring at the third stone. This one was yellow with a lightning bolt inside of it. The Eevee pointed at the third stone. His trainer nodded and called the store clerk._

_"Are we ready to purchase?" he asked._

_"Yes. My partner would like the Thunderstone, please," he said. As the clerk took the Thunderstone out and handed it to him, the Eevee sat patiently on his shoulder. Once the transaction was done, they walked outside. The teen placed the Eevee on the ground in front of him._

_"So, you ready?" he asked. The small Pokémon nodded, eager to get started. The teen took the Thunderstone and placed it on the ground in front of the Eevee._

_"Whenever you're ready, partner," he said. The Eevee nodded and turned his attention to the Thunderstone in front of him. He stared at it for a while, semmingly mesmerized by it. He soon realized what he needed to do. The Eevee reached out and placed a paw on the stone. It started to glow white and soon the glow passed on to him. At taht moment, he felt himself changing. He grew bigger. His fur changed from soft and brown to pointy and yellow. When the glow faded, he was no longer an Eevee, but a more powerful Pokémon._

_"Congratulations, Jolteon," the teen said. The Pokémon went over to the store windown and looked at his reflection in the glass. At first he didn't believe that was him. But after a few seconds he realized that he had indeed evolved to something more powerful than he was before._

_"You're not an Eevee anymore," the teen said. "You're a battle-ready Jolteon now." Jolteon looked at the teen and smiled._

* * *

That was the day I evolved into my current form. And looking back I don't regret it one bit.

I will admit one thing, though. There was something about that Thunderstone that attracted me to it. It was probably the look of it. That lightning bolt running through it made me think of the storm that, in its own way, brought me here. In a way I should be grateful to it. If I hadn't been caught in it that night I would have never met my trainer or become as strong as I am. And that strength has given me quite a reputation around here.

_

* * *

People gathered in the Seabreeze square where a Pokémon battle was about to take place. On one side was the young teen and his Jolteon, obviously the town favorites. Opposing them was a man in a sailor's outfit and his Pokémon, a powerful Mackoke._

_"One-on-one sound good to you?" the sailor asked._

_"That's fine with us," the teen said. "In fact, I'll let you make the first move."_

_"That'll be the first and last mistake you make," the sailor replied. "Mackoke! Use Dynamic Punch!" The Makcoe's fist glowed a bright orange as he charged for the Jolteon._

_"Dodge that!" the teen said. His Jolteon jumped to the side, easily dodging the incoming attack._

_"Now, show them what you got!" the teen said. The Jolteon responded by charging forward and striking the Machoke in the gut. As the Superpower Pokémon staggered back, the Jolteon turned around and kicked him in his stomach._

_"Hey, what's going on! You're not even telling that Jolteon what to do!" the sailor complained._

_"If I were you I'd worry more about the battle and less about my strategy," the teen said. By the time the sailor got back into the battle, his Machoke was at the mercy of the Jolteon's Pin Missle._

_"Counter with Cross Chop!" the sailor said. The Machoke crossed his arms in front of him as they began to glow white. He charged towards the Jolteon once again, but he dodged once again. Then, whitout any order from his trainer, the Jolteon turned around and kicked sand into the Machoke's face. While he was blinded, the Jolteon decided to finish the battle. His body crackled with electricity as he powered up his attack._

_"Get out of there, Machoke!" the sailro said. His warning came too late as the Jolteon unleashed his Thunder attack, knocking out the Machoke. The crowd roared with excitement as the hometown favorite emerged victorious. The Jolteon walked over to his trainer._

_"Great as always, partner," the teen said as he pet his Pokémon. The sailor recalled his Machoke and approached the winners._

_"I can see why everyone says you're the best in this village," he said as he extended his hand in friendship._

_"Thank you," the teen said. They shook hands._

_"I will say this, that Jolteon of yours is something else," the sailor said. "Battling him was like trying to fight the ocean during a storm. There was no way I could win."_

* * *

And that's where my reputaion as a fierce battler began. Over the years many trainers made the same comment about my abilities. Each one said, in one way or another, that my skills were comparable to a storm out at sea. I often wonder if the time I spent out on the sea during that hurricane had anything to do with it.

"Hey! It's getting late! We need to get to the Pokémon Center before curfew!" My trainer calling out to me snapped me back to reality. I had spent so much time thinking about my past that I hadn't realized how late it was getting. I get up and run to my trainer's side. We turn to head to the Pokémon Center when something cathces our attention. A distant sound.

The sound of thunder.

"Looks like the weather report was right for a change," my trainer says. My trainer turns to continue, but then notices that I haven't moved. My eyes are on the horizon where storm clouds are beginning to form. Flashes of lightning appear within the clouds, followed by distant claps of thunder.

"Come on! I don't want to be caught outside when that torm gets here!" my trainer says. I return to his side as we continue heading towards the Pokémon Center. As we get closer to our destination, the sound of thunder continutes to echo in my ears. It's a constant reminder of what I've been through and what I've become. No longer am I that scared Eevee being tossed about in a box on the violent ocean...

...I am a Jolteon whose soul is like a storm.

**Now it's time for the 2 R's. Read and Review. Thank you.**


End file.
